Lexi Icebow
Lexi Icebow '(known mostly as Lexi Granilla) is a bully in Sugar Rush,she may look cute on the outside but inside she is a bully ready to pounce.Her older sister Popcillia Icebow is a bully too.She tries her best to be like her older sister and basically she is just like Popcillia mean,selfish and a bully,Her close friends are her older sister Popcillia and Strawbetty Muttonfudge,Violet Palmaella,Samuel Muttonfudge and Freddie Cottine.She is voiced by Olivia Olson. Relationships and friends '''Popcillia Icebow: '''Lexi and her older sister get along very well,as Popcillia is proud of her little sister,as Lexi sucessfully passed her bullying test and became a strong bully just like Popcillia. '''Strawbetty Muttonfudge: '''Lexi always thinks Strawbetty is like a sister,to her as when Popcillia and Lexi always meet up with Strawbetty,Strawbetty always picks up Lexi and hugs her and says ''Have you been a good bully for Popcillia? and when Lexi replies Yes Strawbetty says That's my girl! '''Violet Palmaella: Lexi''' can be quite shy around Violet,as Lexi always wants to try Violet's gun,Violet let's Lexi and Lexi ends up almost shooting Vanellope accidently,as Popcillia says You are not ready yet,Lexi! but Violet gives Lexi,Samuel,Freddie and Fluffy (Even though Fluffy does not do that well) a gun shooting class,Lexi is quite fond of Violet,as she thinks she is cool the way she shoots at people and other things. 'Samuel Muttonfudge: '''To be truthful Samuel is Lexi's best friend,also Samuel has a crush on Lexi,as he kissed her on the lips,this made Lexi shocked,but this did not stop them from being best friends,they sometimes like picking on ''Shortabreena Buiscita. '''Freddie Cottine: Even though Lexi does not get on with Freddie's two older sisters,she thinks Freddie is really adorable,this makes Samuel quite jelous of Freddie,but Lexi does not see it in Samuel. Fluffy Cottine: Lexi hates Fluffy Cottine,and black mails her,Freddie and Samuel join in with the black mailing too,as Lexi always says to Fluffy If you ever think you have the guts to ever be a great Sugar Rush bully,you stay away from our bullying group!.Fluffy get's really stressed because of her younger brother,Samuel and Lexi's bullying and black mailing,this makes Lexi,Samuel and Freddie laugh at Fluffy,but sometimes Freddie get's a rush of guilt in him for bullying his older sister,but then he remembered when Fluffy accidently embarrased Freddie and his other older sister Floss Cottine infront of Strawbetty,Violet and Popcillia. Trivia *Her design was made by Sweet Eve. Gallery Art Trade - Lexi.png|Lexi's party clothes by Wreck-ItEve105 Lexibully.jpeg|Lexi bullying Fluffy by Mr.Haliboot. Request - Witch Lexi.png|Lexi's Halloween Witch Costume by Wreck-ItEve105 Tumblr mva3qyWFU11sqwhodo1 500.jpg|By Toffeita123 Lexi Granilla1.png|Lexi's Bonfire Night costume Tumblr mz1zmjQadf1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Lexi with Samuel,bullying Fluffy by Toffeitia123 Tumblr mzi9cm3fNp1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Lexi's genderbent Leon Granilla by Toffetia123 Tumblr mzgcn4W5Lc1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Lexi & Melissa scowling at each other by Toffetia123 toilet_paper_war_in_gloyd_s_house__by_myhuuse123-d7359yh.jpg|A sketch of Lexi toilet papering Gloyd's house by Toffetia123 Lexihalloween.jpg|Lexi Granilla's Halloween Witch costume by RICHARD8bit Lexi chibi (request).png|By Wreck-ItEve105 Lexibyr8b.jpg|By RICHARD8bit Stop bullying poster.jpg|Stop bullying poster by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Lexi and Olivia Olson.jpg|Lexi Granilla's voice actress,Olivia Olson Oh no you didn't.jpg|Artwork of Candy Competitors by Katiekane822 Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Sugar Sisters And Sour Brothers Category:Sugar Sisters Category:Sugar Sisters Wave 1 Category:Characters Category:Confectionery Queenz